exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night Before Doomsday
" " is the 37th episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary The shuttle carrying Charlie Company is shot down. The Battle of Battle Creek between the resistance e-frames and captured tanks and a group of Neo tanks ends, with the resistance victorious. Livia orders Thrax to bring all of his troops from the Amazon to Phaeton City for a final stand, but he tells her that he intends to save as many Neo lives as possible, and plans to surrender to the ExoFleet. This prompts Phaeton to issue orders for a purge of all officers by the Neo lords. Seeing e-frames approaching, Thrax orders all his troops into the jungle. Once Thrax is captured and taken away, Ketzer attacks the Neo base and with only Medusa there has little trouble injecting her with something. Able Squad locates the complex where Phaeton's doomsday device was constructed, but finds that it is now gone. As they leave they are ambushed, and in the course of the battle Yuri Stavrogan is killed and Marsh captured. Marsh is then taken to Phaeton City and brought before Phaeton. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Yuri Stavrogan *Algernon *Livia *Thrax *Telemachus *Medusa *Shiva *Draconis *Typhonus *Phaeton *Albrecht Ketzer Quotes *Watching the sunset before they go inside the Neo base to search for the doomsday device: *'Marsh': "If we're wrong the sun may never rise on the Earth again." Algernon: "The sun is always rising somewhere. After all, our darkness means light to the other side of the world." Marsh: "Heh. You almost sound optimistic, professor. How would a doomsday device work?" Algernon: "If I were going to destroy the Earth, and I had as little imagination as Phaeton, I'd simply blow it up." *Thrax to Livia, after he declares his intention to surrender and she threatens to have him executed: "Do you imagine that I'm afraid of you?" Significant events, revelations, and other notes *The Battle of Battle Creek has ended in a victory for the Earth Resistance. *The single Neosapien E-frame's failed kamikaze attack was likely included to illustrate the fact that Phaeton has lost the war. During World War II, the damage inflicted by the kamikaze attacks was not significantly higher than the damage inflicted by the previous battles where suicide weapons were not used. *The fact that Thrax had to lie to his unit to get them to retreat implies that the majority of the Neosapien military is loyal to Phaeton or his ideals. The majority of the dissent and mutiny has come from the Neosapien leadership, such as the generals and the Neo Megas. **This loyalty is seen with actions of Livia and Medusa. *Thrax's story of a guerilla war resembles the real life Werwolf organization and the fiction "Star Wars" Palpatine Counter-Insurgency Front. *When Thrax told Telemachus that the Terrans were sending Neosapien identification friend or foe signals, did he believe it? **Did Thrax expect that Phaeton would send a unit to arrest him for his refusal to follow Livia's orders? Or did Thrax believe that Exofleet was coming and wanted to surrender without the risk of his troops mutinying? **Considering his speeches in "The Night Before Doomsday" and "Abandon Hope" Thrax was not seeking a final battle against Exofleet. His comment about having "one last fight" was likely a realization that Phaeton had ordered his arrest and/or execution. *The producers and writers wrote several parallels to World War II into the series. **“The Price of Courage”: the Neosapien’s last-chance attempt to re-conquer venus was a parallel to the Battle of the Bulge. **“One Small Step”: the desperate and costly battle for the Moon was a parallel to the Battle of Okinawa. **“Fifth Column”: the symbolism of Phaeton’s bunker was a parallel to the Führerbunker. **“The Night Before Doomsday”, “Abandon Hope”: the final major combat action, the Battle of Phaeton City (Battle of Chicago), was a parallel to the Battle of Berlin. *The doomsday device does indeed exist, and it is already at Phaeton City. *Phaeton activates a clone of each of his best three generals: Shiva, Typhonus, and Draconis. *During the battle Nara Burns has an experience of great pain, and her eyes take on a green glow. *Thrax, and presumably all other Neo officers, are taken captive by Neo lords and taken to Phaeton City. *J.T. Marsh is captured, and taken to Phaeton. *Yuri Stavrogan dies. *The Neos at Manaus have gone into the rain forest. *Medusa receives an injection from Ketzer. *The shuttle carrying Bronski and the jumptroopers is shot down. 50 4 37